Glivassig's Cap
<-- back to powers Glivassig's Cap: Glivassig's cap is the original “witch's hat.” It is a pointed, black leather cap with a wide brim and some sort of arcane decoration. In truth, it is the remnants of the ancient king Henselt who ordered the massacre of legions of innocents during his bloody conquest of southern Europe around 850 BCE. As punishment, Sabrina transformed the gaudily crowned king into the modest leather cap through a process known as artifact compression. She then wove a powerful enchantment into the cap, powered by the pride of the king as well as the complete and utter contempt of the human population of the day including Sabrina herself who had lost her current lover during the campeign. Through centuries of work and enchantment layering, the negative energy of the cap was successfully augmented into an artifact no longer used for simple destruction, but instead to grant a dominion over the history and abilities of the artifacts of the world. Though records of the cap's existence still remain after being lost for over two millenia, the purpose and abilities of the cap itself are generally unknown. 1) Grasp Artifice: With a glance, the wearer of the cap may uncover the nuances of any magical or enchanted item. System: You may examine any item and know completely the nature of its magical properties, including function, drawbacks, special unweaving procedures, ritualistic power requirements, or similar. 2) Dominion of Expertise: The enchanter finds that bonds he forms with items are far more profound than they would be for any normal human. System: All attunements may be bought up to 8, and any artifact found may be re-attuned to you with a ritual. Any time an item that is attuned to you is destroyed or unbonded, you suffer a number of aggravated health levels of damage equal to your attunement rating. 3) Proficiency of Comprehension: The trapped conciousness of the hat itself begins to interact with that of the wearer, granting an unparallelled learning rate. System: All knowledges, powers, and attunements (other than the hat) are 1x less to learn. Roll conviction difficulty 9 upon purchasing this level. Failure results in a derangement that persists as long as the cap is attuned to you. 4) Indelible Span: The master enchanter may wrap the history of his items around them in such a way as to protect them from the wear of ages and wars. System: Items created while wearing the hat may only be destroyed by fulfilling their special unweaving requirements. 5) Presence of the Master: Mastery over the hat grants dominion over lesser enchanted items. System: Downsides and requirements of non-legendary enchanted items do not apply to you as long as you are wearing the hat. 6) Intuitive Expertise: The mastery of the history of the world offers a unique intuitive knowledge when channeled through the cap. System: As long as the hat is worn, a single power may be considered to be one level higher than it actually is. This may be altered once per game. 7) Rummage: The hat may send out a pulse of concentrated energy the courses through the soul of all powerful items as well as their attuned partners. This effect may be felt by those who are targeted and is used to locate items of significance. System: A pulse may be sent out to locate any particular artifact you desire once per day, as well as identify any being it is currently bound or attuned to. 8) Reverse Polarity: It is said that the magical interaction of artifacts and reality is seen through the filter of human comprehension and concept. Words such as anguish, confusion, and passion dictate the affect of such items on reality. The mother enchantress can alter and pervert these concepts, essentially mirroring an item into the opposite of its intended purpose. System: By performing a particular ritual, you may reverse the polarity of a particular artifact, essentially reflecting the concept behind the item while not damaging the power of the artifact. Simple items maybe be reversed without much effort and in just a few minutes, however truly powerful artifacts may require specific unweaving conditions to be met as well as a ritual that can last up to a month.